Chizuru's Spirited Away
by kuroshfly3424
Summary: 32 years had passed since Chihiro left the Spirit World. She is now happily married, blessed with three sons and an only daughter, Chizuru. That summer, their visit to the Ogino household had somehow mysteriously pulled Chizuru into the spirit realm. What happen when Haku, whose heart is still firmly held by Chihiro, met her? An encounter that can only meant one thing: Destiny.


**Um, hi.  
****This is actually my first time posting here on Fanfiction. Usually, I would just content with writing stuff on my blog or journal.  
But, I guess it's finally time to it take up a notch, don't you think?****  
****So, here goes! **

**A quick disclaimer; I don't own anything. Will that be sufficient?**

* * *

_**Prologue: Chihiro's Interlude**_

There are many fascinating things about this world we lived in.

For starter, they say miracle happens every day. From healing stage 4 cancer naturally to having their soul mate appear out of nowhere. It really does happen. If you _believe_ in it.

And then, there was a story of a human girl who accidentally stumbled upon a world inhibits by spiritual beings. She was only at the tender age of ten at that time.

_And yet_, she was brave enough to survive on the said land surrounded by uncanny creatures just to save her parents from the clutches of an evil witch.

They had somehow managed to escape and return back to the human world in the end. Although it is for god-knows how many days later, still remained a mystery to them; their car had been completely hidden under a pile of wilted leaves upon their arrival. Her father was convinced that it was just a prank of some sort, but the moving truck attendants that were supposed to deliver their furnishings had also been complaining about their loss of contacts since the last few days.

Now, the said girl is already forty-two, living happily with her family of six.

_How time had flown._

It felt like it was only yesterday when she had moved into that mountainous little village her parents had insisted on staying even until today. And, that was thirty-two years ago. About three decades had already passed.

After moving into that neighbourhood, Chihiro had resumed her elementary studies at a nearby school located just a stone away from her home. She faintly remembered her father mentioned about it somewhere along their journey.

Her high school was also located in the same area. In fact, they both had got the same name. The only difference was the level of the institution itself; one being Yamazaki Elementary School while the other was Yamazaki High School.

She had only moved out of the quaint village at nineteen years old, when she was accepted into the prestigious Tokyo University. Frankly, it did not come as a surprise to anyone. She had been studying zealously for the entrance exam after all. Plus, Chihiro herself had always been considered as one of the brightest students, no matter where she went to.

It was then when she met the charming Shun Hiroshi. He did not only boast a handsome feature, but also a golden personality to boot. The young man was a senior in her college, one that always willing to help her shall any problem arise; hence, the reason he can easily won the brunette's heart.

The pair courted for about two years before they decided to settle down. When the time came around though, it was still considerably early for Chihiro to actually be wedded. Her parents had insisted for her to finish her studies and get a proper job first, much to her dismay. Although, she did secretly agree with them. Their married life would be a lot better if they had a steady flow of income to support their little family.

Alas, the plan was put off to a later date.

Chihiro tied the knot with Shun at twenty-two, when she had finally graduated and managed to land herself a job as an elementary school teacher. The ceremony was just a modest one, with only their close friends and relatives attending. Still, it was the happiest moment in their lives. They could not get any happier when Chihiro was then confirmed pregnant three months later, with a twin no less.

Since their family had begun to get a little crowded, Chihiro and Shun finally decided that it was time for them to look for a more comfortable settlement, fitting for a family to live in. They found a cozy little cottage just by the suburb of the bustling city of Tokyo. They had a small stream of river running in their backyard, bushes of flowers, and plenty of patches for vegetables. It had a nice feeling to it, like one of those little cabins you often see in fairy tales.

Two years after the twins were born, they welcomed yet another new family member. This time, it was an adorable baby girl. Chihiro was ecstatic to finally have one to call her own. All these years, she had always wished for a daughter whom she can doll her up prettily. That pair of twin sons of hers had given her _enough_ troubles already.

However, the twins especially, turned out to be a really bad influence. Even her daughter, her _sweet little girl_, had somehow ended up acting like a boy sometimes. Anyway, it was not a surprise, really.

Chizuru was, after all, the _only_ girl among her four siblings.

Tetsuya Hiroshi was conceived when Chihiro was thirty-two years old. The couple had come to a decision that he will be their youngest son. They were contented with having only four children.

Ten years had passed since then.

Now, they have all grown up to be a fine young man and lady. The twins, Shinichi and Junichi Hiroshi were nineteen years old. Both of them were currently attending a local college, pursuing a degree in art and design. They had had a knack in craftsmanship since they were little. Chihiro's only daughter, Chizuru Hiroshi, was seventeen and still struggling to finish her second year at Takehaya High School. Her youngest, Tetsuya Hiroshi, meanwhile was currently ten years old and had only began his fifth grade last spring.

To put it simply, Chihiro's life had been pretty normal. Sure, there had been some _accidental _failed experiments conducted by the twins, but they were nothing major; just a few small explosions here and there.

At least, there was nothing that involved _non-human_ beings.

It was rather odd that Chihiro did not mention anything of the Spirit World after all the hardship that she had to go through during her stay there.

Why, she did not even _believe_ in the very existence of the said beings, let alone recite her tale as a bedtime story for her children.

She remembered seeing little houses alongside the road somewhere in her old hometown. Her mother had once said that they were shrines that people use to pray for. So, she supposed something must have been staying there for their prayers to be heard. A spirit of some sort.

But, truthfully, she had never come across any of them throughout the years she had been living there. Hence, the brunette was led to believe that spirits did not actually exist other than being a myth or a part of human's beliefs.

For she remember nothing, _none at all_, of her little adventure in the land of spirits.

However, let's put all that aside; for this, is not the heroic tale of a once brave Chihiro Ogino, but rather, a revisited anecdote to the Spirit World by her _daughter_, Chizuru Hiroshi.

* * *

**A/N: Your feedbacks are much welcome! :)**


End file.
